Restless
by Buffy Anne Halliwell
Summary: Sort of continuation of Friends or Foes, Serena was in a coma and a threat is after her friends after she wokes up.
1. Trapped

If you were wondering what was going to happen to Serena after Darien knew she was in a coma, here you have it, for those who have no idea what am i talking err... writing about, Serena got in coma after defeating Chaos (Friends or Foes)... here's what's next.

**Chapter 1**

**Trapped**

* * *

Darien and Serena are swimming in the lake, they're heading to the dock, Darien climbs first, then turns around and leans to give Serena a hand. She does't take his hand.

**Darien:** Come on, take my hand.

**Serena: **I need more than that, Darien, help me.

**Darien: **That's what I'm doing, take my hand.

**Serena: **That's not enough, I need your help... Don't let me die.

**Darien: **What are you talking about... oh no, Serena!!

She starts drowning, Darien watches how she tries to stay on the surface but something is pulling her down, Darien tries to reach her but even that he's moving his legs as if he were running, he stays on the same spot, then he sees Serena's fear in her eyes, he tries harder to reach her but it's useless, he isn't moving not even an inch. Exasperated he calls her.

**Serena: **Darien!!... help me!!

Saying that, Serena goes down again, this time not returning to the surface.

**Darien: **Serena!!

He looks around and finds himself on a couch, he's in a hospital room, he sees someone aproaching. It's Rini, she looks sleepy and tired, the teenager walks towards him.

**Rini: **Darien what's the matter, why did you scream.

**Darien: **It was a nightmare...

**Rini: **What happened.

Darien stands up, walks a few steps, he reaches a bed, where Serena's lying, he takes her hand and kisses her forehead. He kneels next to the bed and whispers to her ear.

**Darien: **I'll find a way to help you, you'll see, soon you'll be fine...

Rini stands behind him and takes him by his shoulders, they stay there silent.

After a while they fall asleep again, it was around 4 am by then. A couple of hours later Darien wakes up again, this time because of an alarm he set for himself. It is time for his shift at the hospital. He grabs his white coat, fixes his hair, and walks to the door, he opens it and looks back into the room, he sees Serena on the bed and Rini sleeping over another couch, he smiles a bit and then he walks out closing the door behind him.

Around 8 Rini wakes up, the sun hits her face, he sits down and rubs her eyes, she walks to the door and before leaving she says "I'll be back mom".

She goes to the hospital's cafeteria and eats something, when she heads back to the room she sees a group of persons, who she greets cheerfully.

**Rini: **Hi girls! how are you.

**Mina: **Hi Rini, we're fine, how's Serena?.

**Rini: **(looking down) Darien and other doctors say that she's stable... but they don't see any sign of she getting better.

**Ray: **Cheer up! this is nothing for her, you know her, she's strong, she'll be fine any time soon.

**Rini: **You're right.

**Lita: **Let's go with her.

The others nod and walk through the corridor, open a door and they all get inside the room, Serena has been in the hospital for 2 weeks, and everyday they visit her in the afternoon, today's sunday, that's why they're there early.

They told Serena's family that they had a car accident, they were all with bruises so er parents believed them. They go everyday too, but in different hours than the girls.

Darien checks on her all the time, even when he's following his schedule, he takes his time to see her. Rini has been there almost all the time, she sleeps and eats there, she just leaves the hospital when she goes to take a shower and change clothes.

Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru had only visited her a couple of times, due to their obligations they can't be there as often as they wish, but they asked to be informed on everything that happen.

The girls stay there for about an hour, they convince Rini on going out with them, they tell her she needs fresh air, she doesn't want to leave Serena but she accepts anyway. Darien tells them he'll call if anything changes. The girls go to the park, then to eat, they stay almost all day out, they go to their homes after taking Rini back to the hospital, it's almost 8 in the night, she heads back to Serena's room, she opens the door and sees Darien sit on a chair next to the bed, he has Serena's left hand in his own, he has his head leaned behind, his eyes closed and he's rubbing his temple with his left hand.

Rini steps back quietly, making sure not to disturb him, Darien without opening his eyes calls her.

**Darien:** Is ok Rini you can get in, my shift's over and I'm here to rest.

**Rini:** Sorry, I didn't want to bother you... listen I'll go and eat something so you can rest...

**Darien:** She's asking for help

**Rini:** What?, what do you mean.

**Darien:** I've had this... dream... ever since she's been this way, every time I close my eyes, the same images come to my mind.

**Rini:** What images

**Darien:** Of her, drawning, and me, unable to... to help her

**Rini:** But it's just a dream, right?

**Darien:** I don't think so, I also can feel her fear, something or someone is scaring her, and she can't escape, I'm thinking that maybe it's related to her defeating Chaos, it could be the origin of her state, if some how figure out the way to help her, maybe she'll get out of this coma.

**Rini:** And how... I mean, do you have any idea of how are you going to help her? I mean, you're doing all what's in your hands, along with the other doctors.

**Darien:** Well it's not enough!!

Rini stares blank at Darien, he barely yells at her, not even in the future, she doesn't know what to say to calm him down. Darien let's go Serena's hand and rest his head lying on his hands.

**Darien:** I'm sorry, but, is just that I feel useless, she's asking me to help her and I can't do that, if I were the one in a coma, she would had figure out the way to help me by now... she's the strong one.

**Rini:** And what, are you just going to give up and stop trying?, Darien... dad, you'll find out the way to help her, both of you are strong, you're each other's support, and if you haven't find the way to help her yet well then it's just not the right time to do so, or maybe you're thinking really hard and you already have the answer, just follow your feelings instead of your thoughts, don't over-analyse things, and go with the flow.

**Darien:** You make it sound so easy.

**Rini:** Well it is easy!, You and Serena have shared a bond since you met, why don't you use that bond to reach her.

**Darien:** do you think I haven't tried that? but I can't reach her.

**Rini:** You've always been able to reach her, as well as she's always been able to reach you, otherwise you wouldn't have had those dreams in the first place, just relax and don't think, just feel.

**Darien:** Thank you.

**Rini:** for what, I haven't done anything but talk nonesence.

**Darien:** Somehow you made me feel better.

Darien takes Serena's hand again and looks gently at her

**Darien:** You're a lot like her.

Rini smiles, she admires her mother so much, and everytime someone compares her with Serena for good things or even for bad habits she feels flattered.

**Rini:** I'm like both of you.

Darien reminds there staring at Serena with the same gently eyes he only has for her.

After some hours Rini and Darien fall asleep, as soon as Darien closes his eyes he starts to have the same dream.

There they are, on the lake, he sees himself coming out, looks back and sees Serena Drawning, he starts to run and again he realizes he's not moving from the same spot, he feels frustrated again, but then Rini's words are echoing in his head, Darien talks to himself.

**Darien:** don't think, just feel... Serena, I'm here, I'm right here, everything will be alright.

He starts to calm down, he's not trying to run, this time he calmly steps forward, he realizes that this step moved him from his spot, he takes a second step... a third one, with his forth step he feels the water covering his foot, he keeps walking, when the bottom is out of reach of his feet he starts swimming, calmed but determined to reach his loved one who keeps calling his name.

Finally he reaches her, she puts her arms around him, he starts swimming back, but he feels as if something were pulling them back, he turns back to see and sees a hand grabbing Serena, the hand looks foggy, Darien grabs Serena tighter and faster, he's getting tired but doesn't give up. He's able to get out of the lake after an exausting effort both of them lay down to rest, he's breathing heavily, Serena's coughing after swallowing some water, Darien gets up and goes to her.

**Darien:** Serena, are you ok?

**Serena:** Thank you, I knew you'll take me out, I knew you wouldn't leave me.

**Darien:** Never

They both hug, relief is reflected in their faces, then Serena's expression change to fear.

**Serena:** You have to get out!

**Darien:** What?, no, I'm not leaving you, what's wrong.

Darien sees her eyes full of fear, he's about to turn back to the lake and see what is she seeing but she puts her hand on his chin making him look back at her.

**Serena:** Go!

**Darien:** You're coming with me.

He stands up not looking back, he takes Serena by the hand and helps her up, he runs taking Serena by the hand. They get away from the lake and stop running.

**Serena:** I'm afraid that if I go out, it'll go out too.

**Darien:** What'll go out, Chaos? you defeated him.

**Serena:** No, not him... Death, If I go I'll set Death free.

**Darien:** Don't be afraid, we'll face it together, you don't have to deal with this alone.

Serena with tears in her eyes pushes Darien back, he feels he's falling back, he keeps his balance for a bit, he loses his grip and before going back he takes Serena by the arm, then everything goes black.

Darien opens his eyes, he's back in the hospital room, he's still in the same chair next to Serena. He leans over her and starts shaking lightly and calls her name. Rini wakes up, rubs her eyes, and then walks next to them.

**Darien:** Come on, tell me you didn't stay behind... Serena...

**Rini:** Darien... what's happening.

**Darien:** Serena...

Darien stops shaking her, he kneels next to the bed and leans his head down, his fists are tightly closed in frustration. Rini looks down, she feels upset by the sight of her future father looking defeated. She steps back and sits in the couch, her eyes are teary. There's silence for a moment.

Then the silence is broken when they hear a gasp, they both raise their looks and see Serena gasping for air, her eyes are open, she's looking around, and she seems scared, she tries to stand up but her body is aching due to being motionless for weeks. Darien takes her hand and rubs her cheek, Rini rushes to her and takes her other hand.

**Darien:** Serena!!... It's ok, you're fine... I'm here.

**Rini:** Mom... we're here.

Serena keeps gasping for air, but she seems calmed when she realizes they're both there. She starts to breath normally, Rini presses a button to call the nurse. Soon a nurse shows up, she checks on her signs, then reads her expedient and calls the doctor.

In no time the doctor is in the Room, with his stethoscope he's checking her heart, then he checks on her pulse, looks at the readings on the machine connected to her and writes something on the expedient.

**Doctor:** Well, she's perfectly healthy, but I'd like to keep her in the hospital for observation.

**Rini:** Is she totally fine?

**Doctor:** Yes, it's surprising how fast she recovered just now, considering that she didn't show improvement since she got here, all she needs now is rest and soon she'll be as good as new.

The doctor say that with a smile, then he heads to the door.

**Doctor:** If you see any change on her let me know, but I'm sure nothing's going to go wrong now.

He leaves, the nurse follows him after arranging Serena's pillows to make her feel more comfortable.

Darien and Rini haven't left her side, they're happy that she finally woke up from the coma, Serena stays silent all the time, even that either Darien or Rini talk to her, no word comes out of her, she stays there lying down staring at the ceiling and grabing Darien and Rini's hands as if she was afraid to lose them.

Darien lays on the edge of the bed, while Rini is now on the chair Darien was on before, she leans over the bed using it as a huge pillow and falls asleep, Serena leans her head on Darien's shoulder and after a while she sleeps, Darien presses a switch that's next to him to turn off the bed's headboard light. He leans on Serena's head and puts his arm around her, he knows that both Rini and Serena are sleeping, but he stays awake the rest of the night, thinking on what did Serena meant by saying that she was afraid of the Death, why was she so scared, was it really Death? or what else.

* * *

_Read & Review!! :) I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think._


	2. Haunted

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Haunted

Not long ago Serena woke up from her coma, she's sleeping, along with Darien and Rini, a few hours later the sun starts to raise, Darien is the first one to wake up, he leaves the bed and Serena wakes up when he moves, Darien looks down at her with a smile.

**Darien:** Morning, did you sleep well?

Serena nods quietly, then she just stares at him.

**Darien:** Uhm… I'm going to tell the others that you're awake, they'll be so happy to know you're ok.

Serena again nods without saying a word. Darien changes his smile to a concern look.

**Darien: **Serena… is something wrong?

She tries to sit, Darien helps her to get comfortable arranging her pillows, once she's sit she looks down as if avoiding Darien's eyes, he sits next to her and asks again what's wrong, she opens her mouth but no words come out, she looks at him and shakes her head forcing a small smile.

Darien doesn't buy that denial, he knows something's up, but doesn't want to push her, he thinks that maybe she's disoriented by her previous status.

**Darien:** Ok… I'll be right back, rest some more.

He kisses her on the cheek and leaves the room; she leans her head back and stares at the ceiling with a worried look on her face.

A few minutes later Darien comes back carrying a tray with food, Rini wakes up when he closes the door, Serena looks at him and smiles weakly.

**Darien:** Who wants some breakfast…

He puts the tray over a small table and puts it over the bed, Rini sits on the bed staring at the food.

**Darien: **What did you expect, it's hospital's food.

**Rini:** that's fine, I'm hungry enough to eat whatever thing eatable I see.

**Darien: **I called the girls, and your family, they'll be here as soon as possible Serena.

**Serena:** … fine…

**Darien:** But first you need to eat.

**Serena:** when… when can I leave?

**Darien:** Probably tomorrow, or even today, you're stable but you need to get your strength back.

A few after they finish eating, Serena's parents arrive, they cheerfully greet her, they were very worried the whole time, finally they feel more relaxed knowing that their daughter is awake, and recovering remarkably. They tell her that even Sammy was very worried about her, but probably he won't admit it, knowing him.

They wish they could stay longer, but Serena's father has to go to work, and her mother says she'll go home and prepare her room, and make her something tasty for when she goes back home.

In the afternoon the girls arrive to the hospital. Darien is already doing his shift, but the head medic told him that he can leave earlier due to the fact that this medic knows that Serena's Darien fiancée and knows the situation.

Darien meets with the girls before they arrive to the room.

**Darien:** Hey, listen, I talked to the doctor who was attending Serena, he told me that she can already go home, can you tell her that while I go and sign her check out?

**Raye:** Sure no problem.

Darien walks away and the girls enter the room.

**Mina:** Hiya Serena! how are you feeling.

**Raye: **you must be happy, you love sleeping and I think you had enough sleeping for a while don't you?

**Lita:** oh come on Raye, you can at least say hi before piss her.

**Amy:** Serena we're all happy to have you back.

**Serena:** I'm happy to see you all, I just want to go back to routine.

**Mina:** Darien just told us that you can leave but I thought you hated routine anyway.

**Serena:** Is better than being in a room for… how long was I out?

**Rini:** 2 weeks and 3 days… counting today.

**Serena:** Ah… It felt shorter.

**Mina:** Was it like sleeping?

**Serena:** Yeah… kinda… even with nightmares.

**Raye:** you had nightmares?

**Rini:** What about?

**Serena:** It doesn't matter now I don't wanna talk about it.

**Darien:** hello, ah it's too crowded in here.

**Serena:** Darien I'm glad you're back.

**Darien: **I see you're better than as you were this morning, I'm glad to see you more like your normal self, so, are you ready to go?

**Serena:** Yes!

Serena pulls the blanket off of her and sees her robe.

**Serena:** I think I need some clothes first. Where're my clothes?

**Darien: **I just picked this up for you, the girls can help you while I go get you a wheelchair.

**Serena:** What for?

She tries to stand up but she loses balance. Darien catches her and helps her to seat on the bed.

**Darien:** this for.

**Serena:** Now sounds reasonable.

**Darien:** Your body needs to readjust after being motionless.

Moments later Darien brings the wheelchair, Serena's already dressed, the 7 walk together to the exit and head to Darien's car, and seeing that there's no space for them all, the girls decide to go by bus, and then meet back at Serena's house. When they all arrive Serena's mom invites them all to stay and eat, they stay at the house for the rest of the afternoon even Luna, Artemis and Diana are there, at night the girls leave, saying they'll visit tomorrow again. Darien stays a little longer, he helps Serena to get to her room, Luna follows them when they're climbing the stairs Serena's looks worried again.

**Serena:** Darien, there's something I want to tell you.

**Darien:** About what.

**Serena:** About when you brought me back, something was with me, wherever I was, I wasn't alone.

**Darien:** What was it.

They enter Serena's room and both sit on the bed. Luna jumps to Serena's lap.

**Serena: **I'm not so sure, it claimed to be death but I can't tell if it was true.

**Luna:** Death? You mean black robe and a scythe?

**Serena:** No, nothing like that, more like a mature pale man with black shiny hair and black suit.

**Darien:** and he said he was death?

**Serena:** Yes and he was the one pulling me back to the lake in the dream.

**Luna:** Dream? What dream.

**Darien:** What if it wasn't a dream, what if we were indeed somewhere else.

**Serena:** Maybe, but the thing is, that he said that he'd follow me if you released me.

**Darien:** Is that why you wanted me to leave without you?

**Serena:** Yes… what if he really followed me, what if he takes me back.

**Darien:** We'll deal with it, we'll face it and we'll remain. If he shows, he'll deal with me after he gets a chance to reach you, you don't have to worry, ok?

**Serena:** Ok… Thank you.

**Darien: **Now rest. I'll see you tomorrow.

They say goodbye with a kiss and Darien leaves, a while before he leaves Rini enters the room, Serena is already changed and prepared to go to bed, she's on her balcony watching around.

**Rini:** Are you looking for someone?

**Serena:** You scared me, no I'm just… looking, what are you doing here?

**Rini:** Checking on you, in case there's something you need.

**Serena:** I'm fine.

**Rini:** Also, Darien asked me to stay with you tonight, he seemed worried, is something wrong?

**Serena:** Hmm… no… just prevention I guess, you know him.

Serena goes inside and turns off the light, she and Rini go to bed. Soon Serena starts having a dream, in her dreams she sees the man who claims to be Death, they're near a highway, cars are passing by, the man walks closer to Serena.

**Man:** I told you, I'd follow you, you escaped, now attempt to the consequences.

**Serena:** What are you going to do.

**Man:** Take this as a warn, come with me, or else…

The man walks away from her, getting closer to the highway, there's a curve, in the distance a yellow convertible is visible, it's approaching to the curve, it's coming fast, when it reaches the curve it overturns, it spins without control and finally crashes with another car. Serena watches shocked the image, she runs to see what happened to the driver, when she gets a closer look to the car she recognizes it, she worriedly runs faster, and with horror she realizes that the driver was Haruka, she kneels to help her, and when she's about to grab Haruka she wakes up, shaky and scared, it's already sunny, what seems a short bad dream was an all night dream. She hurriedly gets up and takes the phone to call Haruka.

**Serena:** come on… answer… Haruka!!

**Haruka:** Hey we were going to visit you today! Darien told us you woke up, we were so worried.

**Serena:** Haruka, where are you are you far?

**Haruka:** Me and Michiru just come back to Japan, but we're going to Tokyo later today, I have an important race to attend.

**Serena:** Don't compete today, Haruka I have a bad feeling.

**Haruka:** Nothing bad will happen, I promise, but listen I have to go, the race will be in a couple of hours and I need to get ready, we'll see you tonight.

**Serena:** Haruka wait…

**Haruka:** Everything's ok, there's no need to worry now that you're awake, that's all that matters, well, wish me luck, and see you soon.

**Serena:** Haruka… good luck….

**Haruka:** Bye…

**Serena:** See you.

She hangs up worried.

**Rini:** What was that about.

**Serena:** I hope it was nothing.

A couple of hours later Serena is in front of the TV, she's changing channels quickly, then she stops when she sees a race being broadcasted.

**Rini:** Hey look, that's Haruka's car! She's on second place.

**Serena:** how long will this last?

**Rini:** I don't know…

They watch the race, everything looks fine, Haruka fights for the first place, but on the last lap she crashes with the competitor who was in first place when she tried to get ahead, the other car closed her path and they both collision. Serena and Rini watch shocked the scene, an ambulance rushes close to the accident, the paramedics check on the two pilots…

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Revelations

Rini and Serena were watching blankly at the screen

Rini and Serena were watching blankly at the screen. They stare motionless until Serena hurriedly stands up and walks to the phone, dials and waits for a while until someone answers.

**Serena: **Michiru!, it's me, Serena… I know it's not a good moment… I just saw on TV the crash, how's Haruka… please keep me posted… bye.

**Rini:** Well?

**Serena: **She told me that paramedics are going to take Haruka to an ambulance, then to the hospital, that's all she told me, she'll call if anything comes up, but she told me that Haruka seems fine, she's not even unconscious.

**Rini: **That's good news then!

Serena simply nodded, but anyone could tell that she seems worried.

**Rini:** or did Michiru said something else?

**Serena: **what?... no, that was all.

**Rini:** You look … distant… or… are you ok?

**Serena: **Is just that… hmm… no, nothing.

**Rini:** sure? If you wanna talk…

**Serena:** I told you, it's nothing, I'm just shocked, that's all.

**Rini: **Hmm'kay

Rini knows her, she knows she's probably hiding something, but also she knows that when her mom hides something is either because she wants to protect everyone and not worry them, or because it's a silly thing, but considering by her reaction, Rini bets on the first guess.

Later everyone gathers on the Shrine, they all heard of Haruka's accident, Michiru called Serena not long ago, telling her that Haruka's fine, she already is showing her stubborn self by wanting to leave already the hospital demanding she doesn't need to be under observation, but Michiru persuaded her to stay at least until next morning.

The rest of the day they all stay there talking about casual things, but everyone notice that Serena is not her usual cheery self, she just tells that she's tired, and the rest assume that she still needs some recovery.

By evening Serena leaves saying that she wants some rest, Darien and Rini take her home. She remains quiet most of the time, just thinking about her dream and how something very similar occurred for real, too far from a coincidence she thinks, but still she doesn't want to jump to conclusions, she wants to dig into the situation before worrying the rest of her friends.

During night she lays silent on her bed, staring to the ceiling, Luna sleeps beside her. Serena wants to find out if there's something behind this dream, but on the other hand she's afraid that this'll happen again. After hours of endless thoughts she finally falls asleep.

Not long after she closes her eyes she starts to dream again. This time she's walking alone at night in the street, she then sees a bright light ahead, she runs to it and when she's getting closer she's able to see that the light was the impact of a special attack, she sees that a battle is ahead, the scouts and Tuxedo Mask are fighting against 3 figures, she can't see clearly the opponents, she tries to transform but she can't move, she just watches how her friends are being beaten then a huge ray falls from the sky, for a while it seems as if it were daylight, Serena covers her eyes because of the intense light but night falls again when the light caused by the ray starts to dissipate, when Serena opens her eyes she sees everyone lying on the floor motionless. She finally is able to move, and walks towards them, she reaches Tuxedo mask, shakes him trying to wake him up, without response, then she goes to her future daughter getting the same result, then with Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, but nothing. Tears start to flow down her cheeks, she hears a deep voice but she can't tell where it comes from, the voice is deep and strong, and it echoes, making Serena frighten, she turns around trying to fin out who's talking, she only hears: "Last was a warning, now I'm being serious, you're coming with me…"

She turns around and sees one of the attackers rushing towards her with long pointy sharp claws Serena can't duck, the next thing she sees is blood being split over the floor… then everything goes black.

After this Serena wakes up, sweating, scared and shocked. Everything is quiet, the only sound is the sound of her deep breathing, but not for long, the silence is broken by a beeping. Serena tries to calm herself for a moment she doesn't recognize the sound, then she realizes that the beep comes from her communicator. Luna wakes up too, but because of the darkness she doesn't notice the look of fear on Serena's face.

After a couple of more beeps Serena finally grabs her communicator and opens it.

**Mars:** It was about time you answer!! I know it's late but we wouldn't call you if it weren't an emergency.

**Serena:** What's happening.

**Mars:** We're being attacked, near the park, we need you.

**Serena:** I'll be right over.

Serena stands up and runs up to the attic, to her surprise Rini wasn't there.

**Luna:** Probably she's already there, we should hurry.

Both Serena and Luna run outside, when they were close to the park they saw a light.

**Serena:** No!... This can't be happening…

The two reach the scene, Serena is frozen staring at what was happening, it was just like the dream she just had. Only this time she was able to see the 3 figures clearly, they were 3 youmas, the only difference between them was their skin color, Serena could see the three of them have with the long sharp claws she remembers well.

She stood there unable to move, this time not because she couldn't against her will, but because she was petrified fearing for what may be about to happen.

The scouts were yelling at her, asking for her to transform, but Serena didn't react at all, then the yells changed from "transform!!" to "Watch out!!" as one of the youmas started running towards Serena…


End file.
